Useless
by Leodragon678
Summary: Short one shot and study of Tails' character throughout the more recent games. Rated T for thoughts of Suicide. (Written as of Forces)


**Hey everyone, so might as well get this out of the way now. I hate what Sega has been doing with Tails recently, making him a total coward and all. This idea just popped into my head as I was thinking about it and I decided to write it down before it leaves.**

 **Useless**

Tails sighed to himself as he sat down overlooking the waves. It felt like he had been coming here more and more often as of late. It was a great place to just clear his head and just, shake off all his failures.

He allowed himself to simply stare off into the horizon. Thinking about his performance recently. When had he become a total coward? He wanted to be brave, but something was holding him back. Forcing him into his predicament today.

" _Am I even a help anymore?"_ Tails thought to himself, _"Of course Sonic will say I am, but..."_

He hated feeling like this, yet it was one he returned to often. He felt like he didn't even exist, like he might as well have been invisible. Tails closed his eyes, allowing the gentle splash of the waves to be his only input for a second. He opened his eyes and looked down at the water.

" _If I jumped, would anybody, even notice?"_

He shook the thought out of his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that, they would be devastated.

" _Still, would they?"_

Tails continued to stare off the cliff's edge, it was far enough to kill him. He would easily be moving fast enough. Sometimes he felt like he deserved it. All he did was get in the way. Back on Lost Hex all he did was get captured and rescued, he was a total coward when the Gaia incident happened, heck even now he thought it was bleeding into his daily life.

" _I could go on and on about this... Maybe I should."_

Tails inched himself closer to the edge.

" _At least that way they won't have to deal with me anymore."_

Tails shook it out of his head again. He had come back to it, why was he thinking like this suddenly?

He laid himself back, the grass gently brushing against his fur. It didn't make any sense. Why was he suddenly so scared of everything?

" _Maybe it's because I'm getting older?"_ He thought before quickly dismissing the idea. If he was getting older then he should be less scared, not more.

" _What if, what if its finally getting to me?"_ Tails thought, he had been told that exposure to life threatening situations while he was as young as he was couldn't be good for him. Maybe it was just starting to show, impulsively tugging him out of danger.

He didn't want it to, despite having his life threatened on a weekly basis. He loved his life the way it was, he loved his friends, and it beat being stuck on an island getting beat up every day.

" _Why do I feel so empty inside then?"_

He pondered over his question for a moment. Maybe it because he didn't feel like he was helping enough? He always believed people deserved second chances, he had been given a second chance at life by Sonic when they had first met. Because of this, he made it his life goal to try to help others as much as he could, he wanted them to feel the same joy he had.

" _Have I been helping? If anything it just feels like I get in the way."_

It sure felt that way recently. Nothing he had built had been working as intended. Either not working at all and wasting everyone's time, or worse, going haywire and threatening everyone. Maybe what he had been told almost daily years ago was right.

"Maybe I will always just be a freak." He thought aloud.

Tails allowed himself to slip off the cliff face, falling toward the waves below him.

He caught himself midway through his fall, did he really want to go out like this? What about everything he and Sonic had been through together. He continued his flight over the water, he forgot how much he loved this feeling. Pure freedom, nobody could tell him what to do, where to be. A smile crossed his face, if he was a freak, so be it!

"I love being a freak!" He yelled to himself. He allowed himself to softly descend to a nearby sand bank.

He continued to smile to himself. He just needed to believe in himself and everything else would just fall into place.

" _You are useful Tails! Just think of all the things you've done for everyone!"_

He had helped everyone escape from being stuck in time when the Time Eater attacked, he had created the Miles Electric, something they used daily. If he went all the way back, he could even find himself fixing the Tornado and meeting Sonic!

" _So, what if I've had a bad streak!? I love who I am!"_

He picked himself back up dusting himself off. He was going to keep going on adventures, and this time, he was going to be brave. He would help in whatever way he could. He would find a way to renew his faith in himself.

He set back off to his and Sonic's house. His heart burning with new-found determination.

 **Alright, so this is an attempt of mine at a study of Tails' character recently. He's easily been my favorite throughout the series in pretty much all his iterations. Even though I may not like how he's been acting lately, I know the old heroic Tails is still there! Thanks for reading my story, even though it may be shorter then most of mine, and I hope you have a great day!**


End file.
